


Frat Boy Witches and Fire

by CosmoKid



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aquariums, Attempt at Humor, Canon Compliant, First Kiss, Fish, Fluff, Getting Together, Just fish in general really, Love Confessions, M/M, Mage Stiles Stilinski, Mates, Post-Season/Series 02, The author would just like to preface this by saying she has no idea of what mages do, Witches, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 19:51:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13442121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmoKid/pseuds/CosmoKid
Summary: “Uh, dude, I don’t have fire powers. My specialty is water and ice,” he tells the guy firmly and his eyes go so wide that Stiles worries they might bulge out of his head and then he’d have to clean that up before the cleaners come in the morning and he’s really not feeling cleaning tonight. “And anyway, even if I did have fire powers, I could still use them. We’re not underwater. Plus if I had fire powers, I could probably create waterproof fire.”“But, but you, you wear red! You always wear red! What mage wears red, but doesn’t have fire powers?” the dude exclaims and Stiles tenses a little, frowning. He wasn’t aware he was supposed to match his powers to his clothes. “You’re known as the Beacon Hill’s Alpha’s all-powerful fire Mage mate!”“Red’s my favorite-” he starts to defend, but then he stops as the words settle in. “Wait, you said Alpha’s mate. What does that mean?”





	Frat Boy Witches and Fire

**Author's Note:**

> so this is inspired by a tumblr post.. i need to stop writing sporadically at three am

Stiles isn’t really a fan of dealing with threats. Sometimes, it can be fun and sometimes he gets to use awesome powers he wasn’t entirely aware he had, but most of the time, it sucks.

It interrupts his mage training, which isn’t even going that well anyway but that’s beside the point, and if it can be beaten by anything but brute force, the pack will always look at him with those damn puppy eyes and pouted lips until he sighs and agrees to neutralize it. Sometimes he brings Lydia or Allison with him, but most of the time, it involves him trekking out into the preserve at all hours of the days because for some unknown reason, threats like hiding out in the woods.

This time, it’s an amateurish witch who, for some reason, has led him on a wild goose chase for about two and a half hours until Stiles has him cornered in an aquarium of all places. He’d make a ‘swimming with the fishes’ joke if he wasn’t so tired from running after some annoying kid for two and a half hours.

Okay, the dude’s not a kid. He’s like twenty maybe or twenty-one, only a couple of years older than Stiles. He’s probably just some stupid frat kid at a nearby college who thought attacking a local werewolf pack would be a fun night out. 

It’s not. Stiles would really like to ask any nearby threats to just cool it for a few months, at least until he goes to college. That way it wouldn’t be his job to deal with this because this is just irksome.

When the dude turns around, he’s wearing a t-shirt saying _I’m gay, but my boyfriend is_ and Stiles loves him just a little until he opens his mouth and then he’s just confused, “You can’t touch me. We’re in an aquarium, your fire powers are useless here.”

His hands are thrown up in an ‘I’m innocent’ gesture and Stiles guesses that it’s the closest you can get to an ‘I’m entirely wrong and very mistaken’ gesture. That’s probably too complex for the average human mind or something.

“Uh, dude, I don’t have fire powers. My specialty is water and ice,” he tells the guy firmly and his eyes go so wide that Stiles worries they might bulge out of his head and then he’d have to clean that up before the cleaners come in the morning and he’s really not feeling cleaning tonight. “And anyway, even if I did have fire powers, I could still use them. We’re not underwater. Plus if I had fire powers, I could probably create waterproof fire.”

“You don’t have fire powers?” the guy asks and he sounds so upset that Stiles would hug him if he wasn’t super tired from the _two and a half hour chase to an aquarium._

“I don’t have fire powers,” he confirms, furrowing his brow. This night just keeps getting weirder and weirder.

“But, but you, you wear red! You always wear red! What mage wears red, but doesn’t have fire powers?” the dude exclaims and Stiles tenses a little, frowning. He wasn’t aware he was supposed to match his powers to his clothes. “You’re known as the Beacon Hill’s Alpha’s all-powerful fire Mage mate!”

Well, that’s a mouthful.

“Red’s my favorite-” he starts to defend, but then he stops as the words settle in. “Wait, you said Alpha’s mate. What does that mean?”

He steps forward a little and the dude backs up until he’s leaning against the tank which is really not a smart thing to do when you’re facing a mage who specializes in water. If anything, it makes his job easier. He should be thanking whoever the witch dude is.

“I thought the name gave it away?” witch dude asks and grimaces. “Please, I’m begging you, don’t make me explain werewolf sex to you. I’m nowhere near drunk enough for that.”

“Trust me, dude, neither of us need that experience,” he says quickly, shaking his head and waving his hands madly. “I didn’t mean it like that, I’ve googled _that_ enough times. I meant, what do you mean that I’m the Alpha Mate? Derek and I are definitely not mates, that’s not possible. Grumpy McSourwolf would definitely not choose me as a mate.”

“Uh, he did,” the guy tells him and Stiles just stares blankly at him. That’s news. “The entire magic community has agreed on it. There were betting pools and everything.”

“God, why does no one ever tell me anything?” he mutters and huffs. Flicking his hand, he weaves a pair of handcuffs out of water that wrap around the witch’s hands, attaching them to the tank behind him. “Okay, so this is what’s going to happen. I’m going to go and call my Alpha and tell him to get here right now so he can’t hide away from this conversation like he normally would, and you’re going to stay here and not move until we’re finished, and then we’re going to have a talk about why you seem to think attacking a local werewolf pack is a good idea.”

Witch dude just nods, staring at Stiles with cautious eyes. Stiles narrows his eyes at him and frowns as a warning or as much as a warning he can give with that shockwave of information. He nods at him one more time before turning around and stalking a few paces away so he can make this call in relative privacy. As per usual, Derek answers within three tones with a gruff affirmation of it actually being the sourwolf and not some intruder. They wouldn’t get far anyway, no one can imitate Derek’s eyebrow communication.

“Hey Derek,” he says uneasily, trying to keep the shock out of his voice as best as he can. And by best, he means failing entirely, but he’s trying. “How far away are you from the aquarium? Might need some help here, and by might, I mean that you should probably just drive here right now.”

Derek doesn’t respond immediately and Stiles can just make out some rustling and the jangle of keys. “I’m an hour’s drive away. What’s happening? Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m good. Don’t worry, the guy just said something that made me think I probably need you here to talk about it, you know?” he says, just as uneasily as before. He can imagine Derek can still hear his slight lie even through the phone.

“I’ll be there in an hour,” Derek says firmly and then hangs up. Stiles sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose before turning around to face the witch dude who’s still standing there looking shellshocked.

“Looks like we’ve got an hour to kill,” Stiles tells him in a tired, sing-song voice before promptly sitting on the floor. The witch dude looks at him cautiously for a few moments before hesitantly sitting on the floor opposite Stiles.

…

“I spy with my little eye something beginning with F,” he starts, looking around at all of the tanks. It turns out there’s not much to do in an aquarium when you’ve got a hostage to keep an eye on. There's only so many times Stiles can stare at the fish around him before he uses his own water powers to drown himself.

“What?” witch dude asks and Stiles just sighs heavily.

“I spy with my little eye something beginning with F,” he repeats in a firm voice.

“Is it fish?” witch dude says plainly.

“How did you guess?”

…

“So, my dude, are you a baseball fan?” Stiles asks, leaning back on his hands.

Witch dude looks at him with narrowed eyes before nodding jerkily. “Go Mets,” he cheers weakly like he’s a Grandma whose brought her grandchildren to a baseball game.

“If you hadn’t just told me that I’m apparently the Alpha’s mate, I’d say you’re a man after my own heart,” he says, clutching his hands over his chest dramatically.

“Yeah, I’m not going to fight the stake of an Alpha werewolf,” witch dude says. “Plus, my boyfriend probably wouldn’t be a fan of that.”

…

“I’m tempted to make a ‘swimming with the fishes’ joke, but it would be really impractical to have the fish attack you and I can’t make a ‘swimming with the sharks’ joke because sharks don’t really like the taste of human meat,” he tells the guy who just watches him warily.

“Hold him underwater ‘til that mother fucker drowns?” he offers and Stiles grins at him.

“Don’t tempt me,” he says in a cheeky voice between leaning forward. “Also, did you just make a reference to a Green Day song that is arguably really lame and has a music video that is like at least half just them on motorbikes?”

…

“I spy with my little eye something starting with C.”

Witch dude stares at him plainly and huffs. “Is it clownfish?”

“Man, you’re no fun!”

…

“Hey, can you uh rearrange my cuffs? This position is kind of uncomfortable,” witch dude says nervously. “I promise I won’t run.”

Stiles stares at him for a few seconds before flicking his hands to get rid of the cuffs. The witch dude abides by his promise and places his hands together in front of him. Stiles frowns a little but recreates the cuffs again. 

…

“So what frat do you belong to?” Stiles questions, letting the genuine curiosity fill his voice. He’s lying on his back with his hands clasped together behind his head.

“Delta Kappa Epsilon,” witch dude admits after a few seconds of suspicious staring. “How’d you know I was a part of a frat? Do you have psychic powers I didn’t know about?”

“Lucky guess,” he tells witch dude and shudders at the thought of having psychic powers. “Dude, I would have gone insane if I had psychic powers. I’m in a pack made up mostly of hormonal teenagers who are almost all paired up with someone that they have regular sex with. I do not need to know the horny things they’re thinking of.”

“Oh God, I get it. My frat happens to be the most progressive frat in the college, but everyone’s also super polyamorous so, at any point, someone is fucking someone. There’s nothing worse coming downstairs to get some toast after a night out where you get so hammered you stole one of every pair of shoes from the local sorority and then burned them in some Cinderella shrine just to see two of your frat brothers fucking while eating bacon and studying for tests,” witch dude recounts with an almost nostalgic grin on his face.

“That uh that sounds interesting.”

…

“Why’d you attack a werewolf pack anyway?” Stiles questions, moving around to lie on his front, staring at the guy with an intense look in his eyes. “I feel like that’s a lot more pain than gain. Like you can’t tell me you enjoyed that two and a half hour trek in any way. Plus, you could have easily gotten a grumpy werewolf chasing you and trust me, that trek would have been way shorter.”

Witch dude mumbles something, looking away from Stiles. He rolls his eyes and huffs, “Okay, trust me, dude, anything you say will not have been as embarrassing as things a pack of teenage werewolves has done. Jackson tried spending the entirety of his second full moon in his Porsche.”

“You know, the Hale Pack has pretty good street cred among the magic community, I’m beginning to believe that all of it comes from just you,” witch dude says and Stiles blushes. That’s unexpected but pretty good to hear. He’s definitely one of the most mature in the pack, but being the most awesome is a nice compliment. “And it was-, _don’t_ laugh, but it was a dare.”

Stiles stares at him for a few seconds before closing his eyes and dropping his head to the floor. “You mean I got out of bed tonight and chased you for over two hours to an aquarium instead of getting to lie in bed and marathon Star Wars again because of a dare?”

“Yes,” witch dude practically squeaks and when Stiles opens his eyes to look at him, he’s peeking through his fingers with the water cuffs still attached around his wrists. “Please don’t kill me.”

“I’m not going to, you’re too cool to kill,” he says casually as the witch dude stares at him like he’s insane.

…

“I spy with my little eye something starting with S.”

Witch dude looks at him blankly for a second as if asking if Stiles is serious before huffing and answering, “Is it Siamese fighting fish?”

“No, it’s actually Sourwolf, but I like how you think,” he tells witch dude with a wide grin on his face before looking past him and waving wildly. “Hey, Derek!”

“Stiles,” Derek greets warily, looking between the two of them and then around at the aquarium. “Why do you need me here?”

“Come sit, Derek, let me tell you a story,” he says, still grinning. Derek stares at him with raised eyebrows and crossed arms for a good thirty seconds before very hesitantly crossing over to sit near Stiles. “Okay, so my friend-, wait, I never actually caught your name.”

“Chad,” witch dude offers, keeping his eyes trained on Derek probably since he’s an Alpha werewolf and everything. 

“Okay, so my friend, Chad here, led me to an aquarium because apparently the magical community somehow thought my elemental specialty was fire and not water, but you know, but anyway-, wait again, your name is actually Chad? That’s the most cliché frat boy name ever dude!”

“Stiles, stay on topic,” Derek growls, but he sounds more confused than irritated.

“Okay, so yeah uh Chad here led me here because the magical community thought I had fire powers and everyone knows that you can’t use fire powers in an aquarium apparently which is still as bullshity as it was an hour ago, by the way, Chad, but yeah. He also told me what my reputation was which is a mouthful and unnecessarily complicated, but also very interesting. Apparently, I’m the… what was it again? Oh yeah, the Beacon Hill’s Alpha’s all-powerful fire Mage mate. Got anything you want to tell me, Derek? Let’s all share with the circle.”

Derek doesn’t respond for a few seconds, but his gaze is trained on Stiles. His eyebrows furrow and his eyes widen just a little. Other than the fact, his face is completely neutral. Stiles stares straight back at him, content to stare at Derek until he responds. It takes three minutes and twenty-seven seconds before he does.

“They’re correct,” he says shortly and Stiles just stares blankly at him.

“Are you serious right now, Derek?” he asks hotly and Derek averts his gaze. He looks more uncomfortable than he generally does in social situations. “Why does no one ever tell me anything? The magic community learns it and makes bets on it instead of, you know, telling me, and you find out and just not tell me. How long have you known? Were you ever going to tell me?”

“Since Scott’s first full moon,” Derek admits quietly and Stiles’ jaw basically falls off by how quickly and how low it drops. 

“That was over three years ago, Derek! _What the fuck?_ ”

“You were fifteen, Stiles and I was twenty-one,” Derek defends and Stiles just stares blankly at him.

“That was true three years ago. I’ve been eighteen for three months. That excuse doesn’t cut it, buddy,” he says sharply and Derek stays silent. He looks somewhat apologetic which he supposes is the best he’s going to get. “Why didn’t you tell me, Derek? Did you think I wouldn’t jump at the chance of being your mate? That I wasn’t already in love with you? Dude, you were the sole reason behind my great sexuality crisis of sophomore and junior year! And I’ve spent the last three years falling in love with everything about you. The way you growl and how you communicate with your eyebrows. Or your eyes or your stupid martyr complex. Your guilty pleasure being bad eighties music or the Hufflepuff scarf you hide in your room. Falling in love with you over and over again every day and always thinking that I never had a chance with you.”

Derek doesn’t respond again, he just stares at Stiles with his mouth the slightest bit open. He blinks numerous times and Stiles can practically see the cogs turning in his mind. Stiles takes a deep breath, trying to compose himself after that confession. 

“Stiles,” Derek says sounding completely out of breath and completely knocked off base. 

“Derek,” he replies, watching the Alpha cautiously. “Normally, I can read your eyebrows pretty well, but right now, I can’t tell if you’re about to let me down really softly or if you want to kiss me and I think my own desires are clouding my judgment so can you please just say something, Derek? If you’re going to let me down, at least do it quickly so I can go find Lydia and watch the Notebook while drinking whiskey and cry about how much I wish you’d just kiss me and-”

He’s promptly cut off when Derek practically leaps forward with a growl and interrupts him by kissing him. Stiles doesn’t even go through the shell-shocked period, he just wraps his arms around Derek like an octopus and kisses him back with everything he has. He lacks experience in this field, but his enthusiasm probably covers that gap. 

And it’s everything he’s ever dreamed. Derek kisses like he’s demanding love from Stiles, but it’s also gentle. His hand runs through Stiles’ hair and he practically encompasses Stiles with his own body warmth. It’s magical. Stiles could spend the rest of his life kissing Derek and he wouldn’t even be pissed at himself for not taking up his Columbia scholarship.

“Uh, I don’t want to like ruin this moment because it’s really cute and I ship it, but I’m probably intruding and I should really get back to my frat soon so they don’t go looking for me.”

They pull away at the sound of Chad’s voice and Stiles has never seen a grown man look so scared to interrupt two guys kissing for the first time. Granted, he hasn’t had that many experiences of that particular phenomenon. 

“Sorry Chad,” he coughs awkwardly, flicking his hand to get rid of the water cuffs around him. "Okay, so we've had our talk about how stupid attacking werewolf packs are so you can go. Also, Derek, we're going to have a talk about withholding information, at some point, but right now, I just want to make out with you some more."

“I hope you know just how sexy you doing magic is,” Derek asks in a low voice and Stiles flushes all over, gripping the Alpha werewolf tighter, gripping _his mate_ tighter.

“Okay, I’m leaving, leaving right now, yep going, I’m going. Please don’t have sex in the aquarium, actually, no, I’m not going to tell you not to do anything. That would be just stupid, yeah, stupid, like me. Yep. Imma, Imma just go,” Chad says hurriedly before practically sprinting out of the aquarium. Derek’s deep laughter follows him, and warmth grows in Stiles’ chest at the sound of it, almost like a fire. 

Thank Hestia for mistaken witches and aquariums.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
>  
> 
> update: i never expected this fic to get more than like 500 reads and maybe like 14 kudos and just wow thank you all so much for reading and commenting and leaving kudos and everything 
> 
>  
> 
> come scream with me on [tumblr](https://cosmo-k-i-d.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
